Plans gone awry
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: When Alice saw Edward go to the Volturi she knew the only way to stop him was Bella but what if Rosalie had a plan of her own? EXB co-written by theladykae
1. Chapter 1

This story is written by me and my friend theladykae so I can't take all the credit here (as much as I would like to =^-^=)

Summary: When Alice saw Edward go to the Volturi she knew the only way to stop him was Bella but what if Rosalie had a plan of her own? EXB co-written by theladykae

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight

'_**It never made sense for him to love me so when I saw him in her arms I knew I was nothing more than just a mere distraction.'**_

__When Alice had told me exactly what Edward was planning on doing I knew I couldn't just sit around and let him die. Even if he didn't want me and he hated me later for it, he couldn't just throw his life away, well, his immortal life away.

The airport got smaller and smaller as the plane ascended into the air. Alice had her eyes closed and was in deep concentration about what Edward had planned out so far.

"Anything?" I breather out as she opened her eyes.

"They told him no," was her simple answer as I sighed in relief, "but now he is going to try to force their hand."

"What do you mean?"

"He is going to expose them by showing people what he really is," she stated. I took a sharp intake of breath as tears came to my eyes. If he knew what this was doing to her she was sure that she would be in his arms hearing apology after apology for not believing her in the first place, "get some rest, you'll need it."

I didn't have to be asked twice, I knew if something drastic were to happen Alice would wake me up and tell me. It wouldn't be the best sleep I had ever gotten considering that sleeping on a plane was the most uncomfortable way to sleep. It surely didn't help at all that each time I closed my eyes his face appeared and before she could do anything he was gone. Dead.

I heard growling from beside me and I opened my eyes to see Alice arguing silently on the phone, I had no idea as to who was on the receiving end but by the look on Alice's face, let's just say I'm glad it wasn't me. Suddenly she slammed the phone shut and glared at the seat in front of her.

"What's wrong?" I questioned and she just shook her head.

"Get ready to run when we are allowed off," she said trying to stay calm as we descended to the ground. I guess I must have actually been able to sleep for a few house if we were already here.

I didn't question her. When we were allowed up she grabbed my wrist and dragged me along. Without warning she stopped in her tracks and I almost face planted as I stopped before I ran into her. A deathly glare showed on her face as I low growl erupted in her throat.

"Alice?" I questioned noticing her hand tightening around my wrist and I bit my lip to keep from yelping in pain.

"If we hurry I think we can beat her," Alice whispered and I barely caught her words, "Bella, how opposed are you to grand theft auto?"

"The game?" I asked, confusion filled my eyes.

"Silly Bella," she laughed before telling me she would be right back. As promised not even five minutes later I heard tired squealing and I looked to see a bright yellow Porsche speeding towards me.

"You can't be serious," I breathed out as she stopped before me and I climbed in as she kicked it into gear. I barely had time to put my seatbelt on before I was slammed back in my seat squeezing my eyes shut. My knuckles were white from clutching the seat for dear life and I felt car sick.

I finally opened my eyes when I felt us slow down and saw that we were stuck in traffic. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, I knew we needed to hurry if we were going to save Edward but I felt so sick and lightheaded.

"We are going to get stuck up here so this is your stop, see that clock tower?" she questioned and I nodded, "all you have to do is run your heart out. It is a straight shot to where he will be waiting. Please try not to trip over your feet," I nodded to her as I opened the door to jump out and run but not before I heard Alice.

"She better not be there Rosalie or I swear…" I heard her growl but I was too focused on the task at hand to read too much into it as I ran full force towards the clock tower.

Suddenly I was pushed down. I was dazed for a moment as the people around me looked at me with concern. I quickly stood up shaking my head to regain my focus as I looked around. I turned towards my goal and my heart stopped.

There in the shadows stood Edward and for a moment my heart soared, until I saw a robed figure was holding him back. I stared as the figure seemed to try to talk some sense into him and before I knew it he went limp and seemed to hold onto the figure. As the person, who had to obviously be a vampire, held onto Edward the sleeves and hood on her cloak slid down their shoulders and to the ground. I knew of only one person it could be. _Tanya._

The hole in my heart ripped open as he hid his face in her strawberry blonde hair. I turned from the scene and raced back to where I last saw Alice intending to tell her I wanted to just get the hell out of here and forget it ever happened but I couldn't find her.

She wasn't there and in my anguish I started to wander. Hours passed in what felt like minutes as I walked aimlessly not caring where my legs were taking me. I had no concept of time as my feet moved along the pavement, only pain.

I eventually decided to sit since obviously I had nowhere to go. I sat on a brick wall and stared up at the sky, I realized that night had finally fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight :(

Well this is the second installment to the story… sorry it took so long…* glares at Kae* hehe just kidding. Well, without further ado on with the story!! Co-written by theladykae

Chapter: 2

_**Bella's POV**_

I looked around me and noticed that I was somehow in the countryside. The small wall that I was sitting on looked as if it ran along the edge of a field or farm. I looked from the road to the ground in front of me and my mind closed up once again.

I don't really know how long I sat there, how long I cried as the slight breeze ruffled through the trees and my hair, messing it up further than it already was. Now did I really care if my hair was messed up? I never did so why start to worry now. Absentmindedly I ran my fingers through my hair as a sound cut through the silence knocking me out of the cocoon that was my mind.

As the roar of an engine came up the road I continued to stare at the ground, I silently prayed that they would zoom on by without even glancing my way. If they were to stop I would be afraid of who I would come face to face with. If it was a helpful motorist I would simply wave them on but what if it was one of the Cullen's? If it was Edward I don't think I could survive having him so close to me after seeing…. What if Tanya was with him? I squeezed my eyes shut. What if it were Alice? I wouldn't be able to look into her eyes of pity. I didn't need their pity.

The car was moving fast and I silently thanked God for answering my prayer of them continuing as I refused to look up to confirm my suspicion. The hum of the car slowly died down to a roar and I silently cursed in my head, they were stopping and they were going to ask questions for sure. They stopped right in front of me and although the driver left the engine running they stepped out of the car and around towards me. The person stopped and kneeled on the ground as I felt a gentle finger on my face pushing my chin up to look into a pair of pain filled golden eyes.

"Bella," she said gently as she moved the hair from my face, "we've all been looking for you."

"Why? It's not like I'm needed anymore. Edward is saved and I'm just a little distraction," I stated weakly.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Rosalie said as she helped me to my feet and helped me to the passenger door of the red Porsche she was driving. I silently sat down as Rose got back in the car gracefully and I remembered once again the differences between us.

The first part of the ride was silent and I was worried about what she would say to me. 'I told you so,' would probably be the first words to pass her lips. I had a moment to wonder why she hated me so much.

"I'm so sorry Bella," she said into the silence of the car. I was shocked into looking at her, "I know, I know," she continued with a humorless laugh, "you probably expect me to rub it in your face but I won't. This is why I never wanted you involved with us. There is so much that you don't know."

We continued down the road for about five miles in silence, the trees passing by at a much slower rate than when _he _drove. It seemed as if she was trying to stretch the trip out longer. There was only one reason for her to do that, that I could think of.

"They killed him anyways didn't they? Even though Tanya stopped him," even as I said this it felt like someone was pulling on my heart from two different directions and tearing it apart.

"No no no no," Rosalie replied with a wave of her hand, "Tanya got to him in time and they're both alright."

"Well then what is it you have to say? I would think you would want to get rid of me as fast as you could. You can't stand me," I stated after I had pulled myself together.

"I might not like you because you're so willing to throw your life away but what I have to tell you will hurt you," she replied in a soft voice as if she really did care.

As I waited for her to tell me I promised myself that I wouldn't cry. She didn't deserve to see my tears.

"Bella," she began as we finally hit the city, "what Edward said when he left, that you were a distraction, was all true," her phone went off and after looking at the ID she silenced it, "he and Tanya were in love, they have been together for years but they broke up over something simple and stupid. They both went their separate ways even though they still cared about each other. When she heard Edward was in trouble she rushed right over even though she knew it could cost her everything."

I sat in silence as my worst fears were confirmed but then again I always knew I was just a little distraction. It never made sense for him to love me and yet I was feeling the pain much more acutely then I had when he left. I wished I could go back to that cocooned state.

The cell phone rang again and this time Rosalie answered it, "Hello Alice. Bella's fine. I'm taking her to the airport and she is going back to Forks," I couldn't hear the words on the other end of the conversation but I could tell she was mad. She was probably angry that Rosalie hadn't sugarcoated the truth. She hung up the phone as we pulled up to the airport and I stared out the window in front of me.

Read Enjoy Review =^-^=


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight

Written by: Unlovedbandnerd and theladykae (( It's a little longer than the other two but not by much... hey it was updated twice in one day, isn't that enough? :( ))

Chapter 3

_**Bella's POV**_

I bit back tears as Rosalie found a parking stop to park in.

"Bella, I really am sorry you had to find all of this out like this," she said quietly.

"No, I needed to know the truth," no emotion was in my voice, it was a monotone sound that didn't even sound like me.

"I'll walk you in," Rose stated putting the car in park before getting out, I opened the door and slowly stepped out.

"Thanks," I muttered as we walked in silence to the desk to get a ticket.

"How may I help you?" the young lady chirped and I cringed at the cheerfulness in her voice.

"One for Forks Washington," Rose answered for me putting the money on the counter. I opened my mouth to protest but she silenced me, "it's the least I can do after everything we have put you through."

I just sighed as the lady processed it and handed me the ticket.

"The flight isn't for another five hours, would you like me to stay and keep you company?" Rosalie asked following me to security.

"No, I'll be fine but thanks for everything," I said and she pulled me into an embrace. It felt so wrong being in her arms and I felt like I should push her away screaming at her for everything.

"Bella, please take care of yourself, you have a long life ahead of you, don't throw it away just because of this," her words rang in my ears and as much as I wanted to tell her that nothing else mattered now I just nodded my head. She gave me one last squeeze before pulling away.

"Thanks," I managed as she pulled out some money and handed it to me.

"Get something to eat, you look horrible," she walked away after that leaving me to stand on my own.

Once she was out of sight I darted towards the nearest bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls. I couldn't force it back anymore and as much as I hated it, the tears came and sobs racked throughout my body. I slid down the wall into a sitting position and hugged my knees to my chest burying my face in them to try to muffle the pathetic wailing that was escaping my lips.

I don't know how long I sat there but I knew it had been at least an hour or so. I pulled out my cell phone and turned it on for the first time since I left my house and shook my head at how many voicemails I had. Looking through the missed calls I came to a name I hadn't talked to in awhile. Renee. After seeing her name I knew I needed to talk to her, she would somewhat understand and I just needed to hear her voice. I wanted so badly to be with her right now because she always knew the right thing to say. I pushed the call button and put the phone to my ear.

"Bella!" Renee's voice rang out in surprise, "where are you? Are you okay? Charlie is worried sick."

"Hi mom, I'm okay," I forced my voice to sound happy but no matter how hard I tried I knew Renee would know something was wrong.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she questioned and a sob escaped my lips.

"Mommy, I miss you," I whispered as more tears escaped down my cheeks and I tried to keep myself from shaking.

"You know your room is always here and we would be so happy to have you with us," she said and I sat there silent for a moment. Maybe it would be easier to be with them for awhile, it clear my head.

"Can I come tomorrow?" I managed to ask.

"Of course, I'll get everything ready for you," she said, I could tell she was beyond happy with my decision to come back.

"That's mom, I love you," I said.

"Love you too, call me later with the details," she said as I hung up the phone. I slowly stood to my feet and opened the door to walk to the sink to check my face.

Puffy red eyes tear stained cheeks and a runny nose is what stared back at me in the mirror. I turned the water on and splashed my face a few times before grabbing some paper towels to dry my face. I looked at myself again and sighed.

"People are going to think I'm high," I muttered throwing the towels away before walking out of the bathroom back to the front desk. The lady looked at me confused as I looked to her.

"Is there something wrong?" she questioned as I placed the ticket on the counter.

"Can I get this changed to a ticket to Phoenix Arizona?" I asked as she rolled her eyes slamming her hand down over the ticket before picking it up.

"Sure," she forced a smile as she did what she needed to do and gave me a new one.

"Thanks, I really do appreciate it," I whispered walking away. This flight left in an hour so I pretty much ran to security.

I collapsed in a chair once I made it to the right place and put my head in my hands. My stomach growled reminding me that it was indeed still there and feeling rather neglected as I rolled my eyes. I glanced as the clock and realized I didn't have time to eat anything as the loudspeaker announced the soon departure of my flight. I jumped up and ran towards the door and then made my way to the seat.

I don't remember much after that because my eye lids felt like lead and I instantly fell asleep. I slept the whole flight, well, to the first stop in Atlanta that is. There was an hour layover before I would be on a plane that took me to Renee. Once I stepped off the plane my eyes wondered around and spotted a food stand.

I was munching on a French fry when I turn my phone back on to call Renee and once I did I regretted it. It rang and tears threatened to fall as _Edward _flashed on the screen. My finger automatically went to answer it but I stopped myself before succeeding and hit the end button. Before anymore interruptions I called Renee to tell her when my flight would land.

My phone vibrated again and I looked down to see _Alice_ flashing at me.

"Leave me alone," I whispered harshly to the phone before answering only to let hit lay there in my hand. I wouldn't put it to my ear; I didn't care what she or her lying brother had to say. I knew the truth now and they needed to stay away from me. She eventually hung up and I turned my phone off, it wouldn't be back on in awhile, I would have the number changed when I got home so they couldn't contact me.

Once again the loudspeaker announced the departure of my flight and I ran to get my seat. I stared at the seat in front of me as I remembered the first time I was on a plane this week. It was with Alice and it had ended badly. I knew I would never be over Edward but at least this way it would be easier, I wouldn't be reminded of him as much. If I would have known that was the biggest lie I had ever told myself, I would have made sure I died cliff diving.

Read Enjoy Review =^-^=


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight

Written by: Unlovedbandnerd and theladykae

Chapter 4

As the plane landed I was both anxious and wary of seeing my mom. It had been almost a year since I had last seen her and even though I knew she loved me I was worried about how she would react. I was sure I didn't look very well.

We drifted slowly down the runway and towards the terminal and waited for our chance to connect. While we were waiting my mind drifted back everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. Alice had been so sure that only I could save him. Well I guess that she had forgotten about Tanya. It was almost funny how she hadn't seen this coming. Hell, I hadn't seen what was going to happen.

Even though I was ripped apart with sadness I couldn't help but be a little pissed as well. Not at Edward though, never at Him. This whole situation could have been avoided. I guess it didn't matter now, now did it?

As I walked off the plane and through the line so I could get my luggage I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I powered it up and put it back in my pocket while it was still loading. Suddenly it started beeping like crazy and I pulled it out and looked at the screen. I had seventy missed calls and voice mails. My mouth dropped as I stopped and looked at the phone. The other passengers muttered as they pushed their way passed me. I scrolled through the call log and saw that all the calls were from Alice. I began to move forward again as I called my voicemail and keyed in my password. Most of the first few messages were hang ups. A couple others were simply, "Bella you need to call me!"

Another call was trying to get through and when I looked down at the screen it said 'Edward'. I closed the phone and took the battery out, putting them both in my pocket. We were all soon at the luggage area. I stood there, my mind in a fog, as I waited with the rest until I remembered that I hadn't checked anything in. I walked outside and stood in the bright Phoenix sun. It felt wrong. So very wrong.

I looked around and then saw Phil and Renee. Just as I thought, they were just getting here. Mom was always late. I forced a smile on my face and tried not to cry at the thought of being here and not where I really wanted to be. Or at least in a place that I knew They would never come.

"Hi Mom, Phil." I said softly but my mother looked right at me as if I had yelled.

"Oh baby." She said softly as she rushed forward and pulled me in to a bear hug. "I don't know what happened but I'm so sorry. I never should have let you go to Forks. I should have made you stay here."

"Renee it was her decision. I'm pretty sure Bella doesn't want you to worry about it. She's here now and that's all that matters." Phil said as he hugged us both. "This is a new beginning for everyone."

I looked up at him and thanked him silently. If it was one thing I didn't need it was for my mom to take this all on herself. "Can we go home now?"

"Sure sweetie. Anything you want." Renee said as she released me. "Then we can get you enrolled in school here too. I'm sure your missing all your old friends at school."

Old friends? Yeah I was missing Alice and Emmett. But I couldn't see them anymore now could I? With a sigh I followed my mom and her husband to the car and I wondered what I had ever like about all this sun in the first place. Oh well. This was home now.

As we drove down what was once familiar streets I came up with a plan. A way for me to live so that my mother wouldn't see that I was just barely living and be affected like Charlie was. She wouldn't like it but I was pretty sure I could get Phil to back me up with it.

"Bella, did I tell you a while back that we got you a present? For you to use when you were down here." I looked at my mom who was turned around in her seat looking at me. Phil looked at me in the mirror then put his eyes back on the road. "When Charlie told us what he had gotten you for a welcoming present we had the idea of finding you a used car too. And guess what! We found a truck about the same year as your other one."

She said all this as we were pulling onto our street. Right there in front of the house was a old red Chevy pick up just like the one I had in Forks. I felt tears in my eyes as I realized that at least something in my life was similar. But this one wasn't worked on by my favorite mechanic. I wondered what he must be thinking by my continued absence. Renee had called Charlie on the trip from the airport and explained what she knew about the situation, which admittedly wasn't much.

I still wasn't ready to talk. About anything. And I knew that the longer I was here the more my mom would want to talk about it. I just wasn't ready for that. Not after only twenty four hours. I didn't think I ever would be.

We entered the house and I automatically went towards my old room. "Wait a minute Bella." my mom called out and I turned around.

"When you moved to live with Charlie we turned your old room into an equipment room for Phil." Renee looked a little sheepish and was twisting her hands together.

"That's alright Mom. I won't be here long. Just a few days." I said as an idea popped into my head.

"Are you going back to Forks?" Renee asked, with a confused look on her face. "I thought you wanted to stay here?"

"I'm staying in Phoenix. I'll just be getting my own place. I have some money saved up and besides, you and Phil deserve to have some alone time." I looked up at my mom and step dad and waited for their reaction.

Renee looked up at Phil with questioning eyes. He stood there and was deep in thought for a few moments. "If that's what you want. I have a friend who is moving out of an apartment in the city. I can see if the place is still available. If you think your ready to be on your own. You've always been mature for `your age. As long as you think you can hold school and a job. We can help you with the bills if we have to and we're already paying for the car insurance."

As the night wore on we discussed many things except for the one my mom wanted desperately to know.

Read Enjoy Review

**If you have any ideas for this story please don't be afraid to leave your idea in a review and we will see what we can do to make it happen**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight

Written by: unlovedbandnerd and theladykae

**If you have any ideas for this story please let us know** ((Longest chapter so far hehe)) Please review we love them and it inspires us to write.

Chapter 5

_**Bella POV**_

I did a once over in the mirror before grabbing my bag for school. Things seemed to at least be getting back to somewhat normal; the way things were before I met _him._ It had been a month since 'the incident' and I had moved into my apartment and started going to school again. Charlie had come to visit for a few days but it was hard seeing him. It was hard not to tell him I wanted to go home with him, things were better there but I knew that I couldn't go through all the reminders. Maybe when I graduated from high school I would go down before college.

A small sigh escaped my lips as I ran out the door to my door to my imposter of a truck. I appreciated the gesture of Phil and Renee when they bought the truck but it held memories that I didn't like facing. Granted there were a few differences but it didn't matter, I could still imagine him pushing the van out of the way of me, the dent, sometimes I even thought I saw him leaning up against it in the mornings but I knew it was just illusions in my head.

I jumped in the truck and sped off to school, the drive was boring, like always, as I pulled into the parking lot to park. Jumping out of my truck I saw a guy walking towards me and I rolled my eyes as I forced the fakest smile on my face.

"Bella!" he exclaimed as he went to hug me. I evaded under his arm and continued to walk towards the school. Somehow no matter where I went there would always be a Mike Newton except this time he came as a Steve Mclean. Since day one he had been trying to get me to go on a date and each time I told him no, he just didn't seem to know how to take a hint and take a hike.

"Hey! I've been looking for you," Erin yelled running up to me. She successfully grabbed my arm and started pulling me, "we need to talk."

"What's up?" I asked as she pulled me into the bathroom near our classroom so we wouldn't be late.

"Not a thing, just figured I would save you from the stalker and all, I was a little late this time it seems," she said looking at me, "sorry."

"Don't worry about, I'm pretty sure if you weren't with me he would have followed me in here," we shared as short laugh before walking to class to listen to another boring lecture about the importance of history. In the middle of the lesson someone knocked on the door and whispered something to the teacher before leaving.

"Miss Swan, someone is here to see you, they say it's important," the teacher stated seriously. I packed up my stuff and excused myself from the classroom before walking to the office to see this visitor. Who I saw wasn't exactly who I thought I would be looking at.

"Bella!" he exclaimed running over to me, he picked me up in his arms and spun me around a few times. It took me a second to recover as he set me down and I smile up at him.

"Jake what are you doing here?" I questioned as he walked me outside and we sat down on the steps. He looked thoughtful for a second trying to choose his words wisely it seemed.

"Listen, I know that a lot has happened and all but is there any way to convince you to come back to Forks? It hasn't been the same without you at all," he questioned, his voice low as I stared at the street in front of us.

"No," we the simple word that came out of my mouth, I didn't even have to think about it.

"Bella, it isn't the same without you there, you're my best friend and I just can't sit around knowing that you are upset about something. I told you going with that bloodsucker would only end badly for you," his words went from sweet to harsh in a matter of seconds. I felt my blood start to boil and I glared at him.

"Don't you dare, if you wouldn't have answered the phone when he called it would have never happened!" I shouted standing to my feet.

"So it's my fault now that he cheated on you and lied the whole time," he countered and I felt the tears threaten to fall from my eyes. I wouldn't cry, I couldn't let him see that I still wasn't over it, "look, even now he has so much control over you and he doesn't even want you."

"Shut up," I whispered balling my hands into fists.

"You're never going to be over this are you? You're stronger than this Bella, he's just a stupid bloodsucker," he yelled grabbing onto my shoulders.

"Just shut up!" I screamed bringing my hand up to slap him, once I didn't it I regretted it, "ow ow ow!"

"What did you do that for?" he questioned about to grab my hand but I pulled away.

"Leave me alone," I whispered, "you don't belong here."

"Neither do you," he said taking a step closer to me as I took a step back onto the ground.

"Go back to your pack, I hate you," I whispered closing my eyes.

"What?" he was taken aback, he wasn't expecting those words to escape my lips, honestly neither had I but it was the only way to get him to go away.

"I hate you," I said a little louder this time as he grabbed my arm and pushed my chin up with his other hand. Before I knew what was happening his lips crashed to mine and I went limp in his hold.

"Bella," he whispered pulling away, "I love you."

"Leave," I whispered harshly to him stomping back up the stairs.

"I won't," he stated determined.

"I don't want you here," I was to the door of the school.

"Don't do this," he whispered into the wind.

"Go home Jacob and forget about me," I stated walking back into the building slamming the door behind me for dramatic effect. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw him running off quickly; I could tell he was trying to keep from transforming in public. I darted to the bathroom after that and didn't come out until lunch started; I only came out because I knew Erin would come looking for me if I didn't.

I knew she would still know something was wrong, sometimes I thought of her as a human version of Alice, it was freaky how she knew exactly what was going to happen but she said it was just a feeling she would get sometimes. I rounded the corner and came face to face with Steve as Erin grinned from behind him.

"What's going on?" I questioned eyeing them suspiciously.

"I was told to come apologize, I didn't know you had a boyfriend and it I would have known I would have never hit on you," he stated looking to the ground as I gave him an extremely confused looked and Erin lipped that she would tell me later.

"Don't worry about it," I said walking off with Erin in tow, "what was that about?"

"He saw you and your friend on the steps and assumed, I didn't say anything because I figured if he thought he was your boyfriend then he would leave you alone," she explained and I smiled to her.

"Well, at least I don't have to worry about him for awhile," I forced a small laugh as she grabbed my hand, the hand I had used to slap Jacob and everything came at me full force. I had just told off my best friend, the guy who had been there for me when I needed someone. I was a horrible person.

"Don't worry, he'll forgive you," Erin whispered running ahead of me a bit, "oh, and when you go home don't be too mad at your visitors, they are just trying to help."

I didn't see her again after that; well at least I didn't see her again that day. I pretty much ran to my truck and sped out of the parking lot and headed for home. When I pulled in I didn't expect to see a bright yellow porsche sitting in the spot next to mine. I got out of the truck but kept my hand on the handle. Did I really want to deal with this now? Was I up to seeing Alice after everything that happened between us?

I let my hand fall to my side as I dejectedly walked towards my apartment. As I opened the door I didn't even have time to drop my stuff as a small girl with spiky hair tackled me into a bear hug. I held the tears in as my arms hug limply at my side.

"How did you get in here?" I whispered as Alice released her hold on me a frown graced her face.

"I'm sure you already know that answer," she stated as I finished walking in the door throwing my book bag on the couch.

"Why are you here?" I said not meaning for the words to come out as coolly as they did but I couldn't take it back now.

"A lot of reasons," she replied as I saw Jasper walk out from around the corner. His eyes locked with mine and I couldn't look away. His eyes looked so hurt and filled with pain.

"What happened?" I questioned as he just shook his head.

"It's nothing really, I just got to thinking the last few months and I've been feeling really guilty about how everything happened at your birthday. Bella, you have to know that I am sorry for what happened, I never intended to hurt you, I couldn't control myself," if he could cry I have a feeling tears would be descending from his eyes.

"I never blamed you," I whispered walking a little closer to him; I had my arms outstretched to him in a somewhat loving manner as he glanced at Alice.

"You won't hurt her," she smiled as he walked over to me wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"Please know that you are like a sister to me and I would do anything for you," he said placing a small kiss on my forehead before pulling away to stand next to Alice. It was kind of weird seeing this side of Jasper since when I knew him he didn't talk much to me and tried to keep his distance.

"So, what's the other reason you came here?" I looked to Alice for this one.

"Jasper wanted to come and I had seen you disappear and I needed to make sure you didn't do anything drastic. Bella, I know what Rosalie told you…." She trailed off seeing a fire in my eyes.

"She told me everything I needed to know," I snapped and she shook her head.

"Please, you need to know the truth," she said stepping forward to place a hand on my shoulder, "Bella, I would never hurt you but you need to talk to him."

"I don't have to do shit," I almost yelled, I couldn't believe those words came out of my mouth but as quickly as they came they were gone.

"I know but he needs to explain something's to you that would be better coming from him. I can't fix this between you two as much as I want to. I know you are hurt but so is he, please try to understand," she explained as I just shook my head over and over.

"I can't," I stated walking over to the door. I opened it for them as Alice sobbed and looked to the ground.

"Bella, you're like my sister, please don't do this to me," her voice was barely audibly as another dry sob racked throughout her body.

"Please, I need time," I whispered and she nodded handing me a piece of paper before giving me a hug walking out of the room, "Alice, you know I love you, I just need some time to myself."

She nodded in understanding as Jasper gave me a hug and they were gone. I looked down to the note in my hand and realize it was their cell phone numbers but one was scribbled at the bottom with _Edward_ written elegantly and I crumbled the paper with every intention of tossing it out. I couldn't, I brought the paper up to my face as I walked into my bedroom. I threw myself onto my bed and without even thinking let out the most pathetic scream into my pillow. It was someone of a relief so get at least something out of my system, granted screaming into a pillow wasn't exactly the smartest idea, it was just the only thing that came to mind.

"When did everything become so screwed up?" I mumbled turning to look out my window, it was sunny and I glared. Why couldn't it be rainy, just like my mood.

READ ENJOY REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight!!

Bella POV

It was about three weeks after Alice's visit when Erin came up to me in class and asked what I was doing that weekend. "Nothing really. Catching up on my school work and cleaning my apartment." That was a lie. My apartment was clean enough you'd think it wasn't lived in and I had my homework plus extra credit projects done for practically the next year. I didn't have a social life and when I wasn't at the coffee shop waitressing I was at home cleaning and doing school work. My boss was very happy with me. Whenever they needed help, no matter the time or day I was always willing to go in.

"Well on Saturday night my parents are throwing me a surprise birthday party. Not really a surprise since they told me all about it, but do you want to come?" I could hear the plea in her voice and while smothering a sigh I nodded.

"Sure. I'd love to go." Another lie. I was only going through the motions of life. I couldn't stand being around a lot of people anymore but no matter. Erin was a great friend to a lifeless zombie like me. I smiled at her as the bell rang for class to start. "Tell me the details on the way to lunch."

All through English I could tell Erin was happy I was coming. She was very popular at school but for some reason she liked me and regardless of what everyone else at the school thought she was more then happy to be my friend. The teacher droned on and on about the book we were supposed to have read and I managed to tune her out after a while. I had read Pride and Prejudice so many times that I could have taught the class. Maybe that's what I'll do after college. Teach English. The classics specifically. It should be easy considering most were dramas and had lived through some of the situations myself. Romeo and Juliet anyone?

I sighed as the bell finally rang and all the students got out of their seats. Erin came to my side and we started to walk to the lunch room. She talked as we passed through the halls and weaved in and out of the other students. I made sure I nodded at all the right times and smiled at her and everyone who said hello. We walked through the food line and as she grabbed her lunch tray I grabbed an apple and a small carton of milk.

We sat down at a table in the corner or the room, the farthest from the door. Unfortunately Erin sat down before me, forcing me into the only empty seat. Right next to Steve.

"So Bella, are you coming to Erin's birthday party?" he asked slyly, as if he didn't know the answer.

"Nope. I'm running away to Switzerland this weekend." I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. Steve laughed uneasily as if he wasn't sure I joking or not. "Of course I'm going to her birthday party. What kind of friend do you take me for?"

"Well," Lisa, a blond who was worse then Lauren ever was, started, "You have been known to flake out from time to time."

"Steve glared daggers at her tone but before he could even open his mouth I toke care of the situation. "Can I help it I'm not a trust fund baby like you and I have to work?"

Lisa stood up in a huff and walked out of the lunch room, throwing her trash into a can violently as she left. The whole student body stared at her as she left, surprised that someone had stood up to her.

Those at my table and the surrounding area stared at me with their mouths open. No one ever talked to Lisa like that. I sighed as I stood up and slowly walked from the table. Being stared at didn't much concern me. They could stare at me all they liked, it's not like they could hurt me anymore. The pain was the one reason why I pushed myself to the limit so much. If I was always moving or so tired I couldn't think then the pain didn't hit me nearly as bad.

Don't get me wrong, it still about killed me. But knowing he was out there, somewhere, happy, made the pain slightly easier then it was. And if he had Tanya then maybe he would no longer feel needless blame for my actions and situations. Past, present, or future.

I wasn't looking forward to this weekend but I have let Erin down in the past few months and she has tried to be a good friend to me. I had to at least make an appearance, for her sake. I had seen the sadness in her eyes each time I turned her down. In a lot of ways she was like Alice and it pained me to see her upset. Especially at my hands. I tried not to make any friendships when I started here. Renee and Phil had wondered why I didn't want to go back to my old school when I moved back down here but how could I explain that I wasn't interested in restarting old friendships.

Today was Monday so that meant I would have to let Betty at the café know I wouldn't be able to work that night. I was scheduled for the opening shift but I usually stayed over to help out. I knew I wouldn't have any problem getting the time off but she would probably be surprised when I asked for it.

**Saturday**

I walked from the Café de Luna to my truck parked about a block from the shop. I unlocked it and pulled out my duffle bag. I had a change of clothes inside as well as a small make up bag. I started towards Erin's on foot. She only lived about a ten minute walk from here so I wasn't too worried about it. The walk would give me a bit of time to myself before having to face all the problems that came with being a teenager nowadays.

I walked down the street slowly, not really paying attention to my surroundings when someone covered from head to toe bumped into me. I said sorry as I kept walking. The person seemed to stop for a minute before continuing down the street. I shrugged and kept walking. I wondered for a second who would walk around Phoenix covered, especially when it was so hot out. Oh well.

I walked up to Erin's apartment building and briefly wondered how her parents could afford a first floor unit. I walked a few yards to the last door down the hall. I laughed a little. The door was decorated with pink streamers and balloons. Erin absolutely hated pink. Her family was full of pranksters. They were almost as bad as ….. Never mind. I don't think I'll finish that thought. I knock on the door and force a smile to my face as her older brother opened the door.

Alan smiled as the door swung wide and he leaned against the door jam. "Well hello beautiful. I bet you're here just for me aren't you?" I rolled my eyes as I walked past him into the room. Alan was twenty-two and a man about town. He was a hit with the ladies until they found out he was still living with mom and dad. But that's the way the whole family liked it. They were very close to one another.

"Oh give it up Alan." Erin's dad stated as he walked into the room carrying a large punch bowl. "She'll never fall for your tricks. She befriended Erin so that already proves she's smart."

Alan laughed as his dad left the room. "He's right but I can still dream!" he threw his hand up in the air as if excepting a challenge and marched right out of the room.

Erin walked in when he walked out. "It's always an event when you're here Bella." She said laughing. "I imagine you need to change right? Go ahead. The bathroom is all yours.

A few hours later and the party was hopping. I was sure that if the fire marshal came in he would flip out. The apartment was so full of friends and family I wasn't sure who was who or exactly what room I was in. I eventually made my way to the punch bowl and filled a large plastic cup and chugged it down quickly. My nerves were shot and I hoped some liquid would help calm me down. The punch tasted funny but then again everything did anymore. I quickly downed two more glasses and when I saw that it wasn't helping I quickly found Erin and said goodbye for the night. I promised to give her a call when I got home and hurried out when I started feeling a little strange.

I was just out the front door of the building when I ran into Alan. "Hey Bella. How are you?" He grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me a bit on the cheek. "Wow. I guess you tried some of the punch huh? Did you like it? I spiked it with a bit of Everclear."

He laughed and walked away. I didn't know what Everclear was but I had a feeling it was alcohol. I realized my assumption was right when I started to really get hit by it. I stopped a moment and leaned on a brick wall next to an alley. I was resting my head in my hand when I heard a whimper coming from down the alley way. I looked up and could barely see someone lying on the ground, twitching.

I walked cautiously over to the form and saw a small feminine hand sticking out from under a dusty cloak. "Ma'am? Are you alright?" I asked, inching closer. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind and between the rough movement and the alcohol I had I was a bit light headed for a moment. A moment of fear enveloped me until the female figure stood up and looked at me. She had bright crimson eyes that stared at me in hunger. I had a moment to get over my shock and then she had my face in her hands.

"Vampire." I breathed as if it were a lifeline. "Why are you in Phoenix?"

The female stopped and looked at me a moment. I couldn't tell what color her hair was but a curious look came into her eyes. "How do you know of us? What do you know of us?" she asked as she lifted my chin with her fingertips.

"I used to live in Forks Washington." I said simply, not willing to take the chance of putting Him in danger.

"Peter, isn't that where Jasper lived for a few years?" the girl asked her companion then reached one hand down and bit into my wrist.

"You know Jasper?" I asked as I could feel the first flash of pain wreck through my body. "Tell him that I forgive him. Please find him and tell him that….." My world went black.

READ ENJOY REVIEW =^-^=


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight

Chapter 7

**Bella's pov**

All I felt was pain; I couldn't believe this was happening, she had bit me. It felt like I was on fire and all I wanted to do was scream but I couldn't find my voice to tell them to just finish me off. My heart was beating hastily and I knew it was only a matter of minutes now until it was done and I was one of them. Sure a few months ago this is what I wanted but that was different. I could deal with being human and away from him, it made it easier knowing I would eventually die and get over the pain of losing _him._

I don't remember much after that but when I slowly opened my eyes I couldn't believe my eyes. I shot up so fast that I nearly knocked myself over back onto the bed, wait, bed? I looked around, everything I saw came in clear and I suddenly understood how it could easily become a distraction if need be. Looking through these eyes to world actually looked like an amazing place to live.

"How are you feeling?" a voice asked from the doorway. I immediately snapped my eyes to him and noticed his eyes. Red. He wasn't a vegetarian.

"You changed me," I whispered more to myself than anyone else but he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"We had to, you knew about us and you would have been a liability if we let you stay human. Knowing about us is knowing too much, we couldn't risk it," he explained as I stared at the bed.

"You know Jasper," chimed another voice as I looked up to see a girl around the same size a Alice except she had a white blond hair color, it must be Charlotte. I just nodded at her and she grinned, "How is he?"

"Last time I saw him he was fine, he is with his mate Alice and they are rather content in life," I explained as I felt my throat flare, I winced uncomfortably. The pain wasn't that bad but it was there enough that I couldn't ignore it.

"You must be thirsty, come on, it's almost night," Peter said holding his hand out to me as I extended mine and he helped me up.

"I'm sure there are a lot of wasted people on the street that we can feed off of," Charlotte stated and I just stared at them.

"I can't," I whispered causing them to look at me.

"You can't what?" Peter questioned as I looked up at them.

"I don't want to hurt people, I can't, I don't want to be that kind of person," I whispered and they understood as Charlotte walked over to the dresser drawer and pulled something out before walking over to me. I watched her with curious eyes as she dropped something into my hand, "we can't stay with you for long but we will help you with your first hunt and see to it that would have enough to get by for awhile."

"I can't take your money," I breathed looking down at the wad of cash she had dropped into my hand. She gave a sad small before waving her hand as if it were nothing.

"Trust me, that's not even half of it, besides you know Jasper and if anything happened to you and he knew we didn't take care of you, we would feel horrible. Just promise to come back and visit from time to time and don't hesitate to ask for anything, we are always happy to help a friend. Since you want to be a vegetarian it will be hard for you to be around us so please don't feel like we are pushing you away or anything but if you ever change your mind…"

"I won't, thank you so much," I managed to whisper as they beckoned me to follow them and I did as we walked a small ways to the forest edge.

"It isn't as hard as you would think to go hunting, you will find it extremely easy after your first kill," Peter stated as he instructed me as to what to do. It didn't take long for me to catch the scent of a deer and before anyone could do anything I was on the chase. Moving on their own accord me feet ran in the direction of the sweet smell that assaulted my nose and before long I had the deer in my grasp, fangs to its neck. When I was done I sat on the ground trying to comprehend everything that was happening. I was a vampire, I would be alone and nobody would care.

"Bella," Charlotte whispered from behind me and I looked up to meet her gaze, "I know it's a lot to take in."

"Yeah but I'll get use to it," I stated suddenly feeling like I wanted to do nothing more than lie in my apartment and bawl my eyes out, "listen, I'm really thankful for you guys but I really need to be by myself, I have a lot to figure out."

They didn't question me about it but warned me to try to stay away from group of humans if I didn't want to give into my bloodlust, me being a newborn I wouldn't be able to control myself. With that they walked away leaving me to my thoughts. I hunted a little longer before I held my breath and ran to my apartment. Once inside I took a deep breath and instantly regretted it. I could smell the person in the apartment next to me, I felt light headed like I got an instant high just from the persons smell. I bit my lip as I hurried to pack some clothes before grabbing my cell phone.

I called Erin and told her I wouldn't be at school and not to worry about me, I just needed to take care of some things. Next I called Renee; it wasn't the best conversation considering everything that had already happened.

"Please mom, I have to do this, I promise I will keep in touch but I have to go off on my own for a bit, I'll finish school online or something but I need this mom," I pleaded with her and I heard her sigh into the phone and I knew I had won.

I grabbed my bag and made my way to where my truck was parked trying to figure out where I would go. I decided to just drive around, get as far away from Phoenix as possible before the sun came up or my truck broke down which was actually a good possibility. I found myself at the airport standing in line to get a ticket even though I wasn't sure where I was going. I looked at all the flights but still couldn't decide as I got to the desk.

"Where to?" the man behind the desk questioned as I looked at him behind my sunglasses.

"Anywhere cold and rainy, this sun stuff is kind of annoying," I laughed a little as he smiled at me.

"Well then, they earliest flight we have is one to Alabama, they tend to see a lot of rain this time of year," he stated and I nodded. He printed the ticket and I thanked him before walking away.

This went on for two years, I had been a few places taking some random jobs here and there just to keep myself busy and not thinking. I was currently in Canada, not the best place but there were some places here that could take your breath away. It was night where I was at as I walked across the beach watching the sunset.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out to see an unknown number. I flipped it open and saw a new text.

_Please call me_

That was all it said, I had no idea who it was from or what it could be about. I decided to ignore and if it was important they would call me and leave a message. I sat in the sand as a calmness flooded through me until I thought of _him_. I had thought about how perfect it would be if Edward were here with me playing with my hair and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I scoffed and picked up a rock throwing it into the water watching the ripples.

"Sweet nothings, that's for sure," I spat as my phone vibrated again except this time it was a call. The same number popped up and I was just about to ignore it but I couldn't. I flipped it open and put the phone to my ear.

"Bella?" the voice questioned from the other line and I immediately regretted my decisions in answering.

"What do you want Jake?" I questioned venom dripping from my voice. He sat there for a moment in silence most likely wondering why my voice was so different from before.

"You need to come to Forks," he said hastily and I rolled my eyes, I couldn't believe he was still trying to get me there.

"You're funny," I spat tempted to hang up.

"It's Charlie," he whispered but I had no problem hearing him as my breath got caught in my throat.

"What?" I managed gripping the phone surprised I didn't break it.

"He has cancer Bella, it isn't looking good," he said and I let go of the phone, it felt to the ground as a sob racked throughout my body. Charlie was dying, the least I could do was be there for him right? I didn't even have to think twice about it. My hands moved on their own as I called the airport and bought a ticket before running all the way there.

*Read Enjoy Review*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight

**Hope you enjoy this new installment of this story =^-^= Reviews are amazing so don't hesitate to leave one**

On the plane ride to Forks I couldn't help but think about how my life had gone full circle. How many times would I be bound to return to Forks over my now infinite existence? To the place where it all began, and ended.

As the plane touched down I began to wonder if I should take a car or run. I didn't have the patience to wait in line for a rental but it would be safer. I had to keep up appearances after all. If my time with the Cullens had taught me anything it was this.

I walked up to the rental office and sighed with relief when I saw that there wasn't anyone in line. I shouldn't have worried about it. I guess that over the almost three years since I had been gone I hadn't forgotten how 'slow' this area was. I took the fastest car they had, a bright yellow mustang, and once inside I drove fast enough to make even Alice happy.

As I traveled down a tree lined road I couldn't help but want to cry. I had never really planned to come back to this place but I would for Charlie. He was so good to me after how rotten I had been when I was younger. He loved me even when I wasn't here. And tried to help even when he didn't know what was happening.

I didn't know what I would do when I was face to face with Charlie. My eyes were no longer the bright red of a new born vampire but I hadn't had a chance to pick up more colored contacts before coming. He would see my golden eyes. I couldn't help but wonder what he would think if I wore sun glasses while I was in his room.

I pulled up in front of the hospital and sucked in my breath as I noticed a Volkswagen rabbit park a few spots over. I wondered what Jacob would do when he found out I was a vampire. As far as I knew he only knew I left Phoenix, but not why. This would be an interesting visit to Forks.

I walked up to the desk once I entered the hospital and started ask for Charlie's room but the receptionist stopped me. "Bella, I told him you would come!"

I couldn't place who she was but as long as she told me where my father was I wouldn't care. "Where is he?"

"He's on the second floor. Room A27."

"Thank you!" I said as I rushed at a human speed to the elevator. It seemed as if the stupid metal box took two hours instead of two minutes to reach the second floor. As the doors dinged open I looked at the sign and raced towards the corridor that my fathers room should be in.

I found the room and as I started to open the door I stopped, a harsh smell assailing my nose. It was worse then wet dog!!! Well I guess I knew what that smell was. I backed away slowly, making no sound. I walked down the hall and waited inside an empty conference room. I could only hope that the wolves senses would be dulled by being in the hospital and surrounded by so many other scents.

I waited for a few minutes when I heard the door to Charlie's room start to open. I had purposely not paid any attention to the conversation coming from inside but now I couldn't help but listen.

"I called her. But she didn't say anything other then snap at me when she realized who was calling." I heard Jacob saying to someone. "I don't even know where she was or who she was with. That damn blood sucker probably changed his mind again and has her holed up somewhere under lock and key."

"I'm sure she'll be here. Bella wouldn't do that to her father." Billy said. "She wouldn't stay away…"

Billy stopped as Jacob breathed in deeply and growled. I quickly made sure the door was still locked and I went to the other side of the room, hoping he wouldn't break the door down.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked, although he sounded like he already knew. I heard he follow Jacob as he crept closer to the conference room door.

"A blood sucker was here. And the scent is fresh." Jacob growled as he tried to open the door. He snarled as he found it locked and he pulled on it.

"Don't break the door. Maybe it's just Carlise coming to see if he can help." Billy replied, trying to calm Jacob down.

"Or its Edward coming to gloat. Either way, they can bring Bella back and stay out of ours territory."

"This is technically their territory Jake. Be careful what you do." Billy responded softly.

Jacob leaned closer to the door and began to whisper through the thin barrier. "Listen here Blood sucker. I don't care which one you are or why you're here. But if you hurt Charlie or Bella I will personally hunt down your entire Coven. You have overstayed your welcome in Forks. With all the crap you've put her through Bella still backs you even when you had all but killed her. I won't be so lenient. I want you out of this town now. Treaty or no."

I listened as he wheeled Billy down the hall and stepped onto the elevator. I waited a few moments more before I unlocked the door and opened it. I examined the handle and noticed it was twisted. I wondered if it was right for me to have hidden and let then think I was one of the Cullens. Although now I guess, in a way, I was. I walked to Charlie's door and slowly opened it. Unprepared for the site of him attached to so many tubes and monitors.

As I watched the monitor show his heart rate I broke down in dry sobs. If I had come back to Forks instead of running away would I have been able to keep this from happening? Was I responsible? I closed my eyes as the anguish rushed over me. If only I had stayed!

"It's okay Bella." I heard Charlie whisper from the bed. I had thought he was asleep but I must have awakened him. I didn't think but I moved to his bed side as quickly as I could. I was a blur as I crossed the room and laid my head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry dad. This is all my fault." I cried out to him. "I should have stayed here instead of going to Phoenix."

"It's your fault? It's your fault I got cancer?" Charlie chuckled as he held me and patted my head. "No Bella. None of this is your fault. It would have happened with you here or not. The only that I wish had been different is that we would have had more time together."

Time. Time had always been my enemy. I held him as tight as I could without hurting him then slowly looked up at him.

"I'm sorry I left. But I had too. There is so much that happened that you don't know about. I didn't want you in danger." I said as he looked at my face.

"Bella, what happened to your eyes?" he asked in a whisper. "Are you alright? Are you sick too? Is that why you left?"

"No dad. I'm not sick. I'm just different now. I didn't leave for any reason other then my own demons." I hesitated before I asked the question that was uppermost in my mind. "What do the doctors say?"

Charlie lay back against the bed, defeated. I noticed how gray and fragile looking he was. I started to get really scared when I realized that he was thinking about what he wanted to say. As if he didn't want to scare me. "Spit it out dad."

He sighed before looking at me again. "It's not good Bella. I don't have much time. We caught it late and the cancer has spread too rapidly and now, there isn't anything they can do for me."

"Have they given you a time frame? At all?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "One week, if that."

I sat in the chair next to his bed, stunned. "Just one week?"

"Yes."

"But, you still young. How did this happen?"

"The doctors don't know. It just did Bella. No one is to blame."

I sat there, the thoughts swirling through my head. One week! I couldn't give up my dad. Not again.

As I sat there I didn't at first notice that Charlie had another visitor. I turned around and saw…….

....Oooo wonder who it is....

**Read Enjoy Review**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight

Chapter 9

Charlise was standing in the door way. Shock etched on his face. "Bella?" he asked. "Is that really you? Who? When?"

I actually had the urge to laugh. Here was the Charlise, the man who had seen it all, and his mouth was hanging open.

"What do you mean? I'm more shocked to see you then I am to see Bella." Charlie stated from the bed, unsure of what was going on. "What brings you back to Forks Charlise?"

"Well Alice, heard that you were sick and sent me over to see what I could do to help." He replied softly. "I had no idea Bella was back in town."

"I just got in." I replied. "I've been traveling for the past two years. I was in Canada when Jacob called me. I called the airport as soon as I got off the phone with him."

"I'm glad to see your," he paused, "well Bella. Alice hadn't heard anything about you in a while."

"I've been flying under the radar so to speak." I laughed lightly. "I'll have to tell you about it one of these days."

"Yes. You will." He turned towards Charlie. "I was listening and had your prognosis. I was hoping I could help you a bit but there is nothing anyone can do." He looked at me for a moment and saw the look on my face. He could all ready tell what I had planned to do. He looked saddened but also resigned. He knew what I was going to try to do and he knew why. I had already lost Edward, I wasn't going to lose Charlie too.

"That's what the doctor said." Charlie said, unknowing of our unspoken conversation. "I guess I'll have to make do with the time they've given me." He sighed then looked out the window that was near his bed.

I sobbed once more and Charlise moved closer to my chair and put his hand on my shoulder. It was as if he wanted to comfort me but was unsure how. I curled up on the chair and really started sobbing. If I could have cried the room would have been flooded. Charlie and Charlise both reached towards me, giving what little comfort they could.

It was then that a third visitor stepped into the room. I didn't notice until I heard a low growling sound. Jacob was back and standing in the door way. I slowly stood up and placed myself more in front of Charlie. His growling stopped for a moment then got worse when he saw my eyes.

"So this is why you haven't been around? 'Cause your blood sucker changed you." He snarled.

I dropped into a crouch and waited for him to spring. "Bella," Charlise started, "why don't you talk to Jacob outside and I'll chat with your dad a bit."

Jacob backed out into the hall, his finger crocked and calling me out. I didn't like the look on his face but I didn't want him anywhere near my father.

Once out in the hall I closed the door and held my hand up to Jacob. "Not here where Charlie can hear." I knew it would piss him off but I showed Jacob my back and walked into the conference room I had been hiding in earlier. He followed me in and locked the door.

"So what, Edward came back, turned you, and now you're a happy little family?" he accused.

"I haven't seen Edward since I left Italy. This is the first I've seen Charlise since my birthday." I said shortly. "It's wasn't any of the Cullen's who turned me. It was a pair who were going to kill me until I mentioned the Cullen's. So actually, I guess, in a way it's thanks to them that I'm still breathing."

Jacob paced back and forth against the back wall in the room. He opened his mouth as if to say something but he quickly closed it. He had learned some restraint since I had last seen him.

"You called and I came. I had told myself that I would never come back to Forks but I couldn't just….." at that point the sobs started again. Unbelievably Jacob looked torn up, as if he wanted to comfort me but at the same time stay as far from me as possible. "Would you be able to stay away if it was Billy?"

"No. But I won't be making him my dinner either." He snapped.

"Look at my eyes. What color are they? Do you really think that after having been around the Cullen's that I'd turn into a monster? No. I've been a vegetarian and I plan to stay that way."

He looked at me and when he saw how broke up I was about it all he stopped. "You really didn't chose this?"

"Yes and know. This is what I used to want. But no they didn't change me because I asked. They only changed me because I knew Jasper. Otherwise…" I let the statement hang in the air and wondered if he would have preferred it that way. "I won't be here long. They only gave Charlie a week." I quietly walked over to the window and looked out over the parking lot. We were silent for about six minutes before I heard him step to the door.

"I'm sure Sam will be fine with you being here but I won't be back. This is Cullen land and with Charlise here I'll be staying away. I'm sorry Bella. About so many things." When I didn't respond he unlocked the door and walked out.

I sighed as a bit of the sun managed to poke through the sky. The sun was shining in Forks and my father was dying. But he didn't have to and I wasn't planning on it. Now I just had to explain it to him. Where to begin.

I walked back to the room as Charlise was walking out and closing the door. He turned to me and after giving me a hug he held me at arms length and simply looked at me. "I am so glad to see you alive and well Bella. I have been so worried about you since you dropped out of Alice's sight. I almost told Edward but he didn't want to hear any of it. He said it was better to leave you be. He hung up the phone after that."

"He's not living with you anymore?" I asked, shocked. I had always thought that they would all be together. But then again if Edward and Tanya were together then they probably wanted a few years alone.

"He still hasn't forgiven Rosalie for Italy."

"Oh For when she told me how things really were."

"No, Bella you don't understand. But then again it's not my place to say. Maybe the next time you see him," I cut Charlise off.

"No I don't want to see him. He made that perfectly clear when he left me in the woods. Please, don't tell him you've seen me. Alice either, she would just feel even more upset." I sighed as I moved closer to the door.

"I've already explained everything to him." He said as my hand reached for the door knob. I stopped. "I had to show him a few things but he knows what we are now. I told him that you wanted to change him and at first he was a little hesitant but. When I told him you were alone he told me that no way was his little girl going to be left all by herself for the rest of eternity. He has signed some papers to be released from the hospital to go home. I sent him with enough morphine for you to give him before you give him the venom. Pack a few items and pick somewhere that's secluded."

"I know a few places."

"Here take this." Charlise replied handing me a prepaid credit card. "I know you don't want it but you'll need it while your waiting for Charlie to regain a sense of himself. I don't know how you are already so controlled but I don't know how he'll be. There aren't many vampires out there who are related so I don't know if he'll be like you. This is so you can keep moving if you need to. The pin is 2345. There should be enough to see you through."

He walked over to me and threw his arm over my shoulder. "I'll always think of you as my daughter. If you ever feel the need to check in with us we'd be more then happy to see you two. We'll be in Alaska for a few years."

"I'll always see you as a second father Charlise. Be safe." After that he walked down the hall and once again the Cullen's were out of my life. I turned and walked into my father's room.

READ ENJOY REVIEW =^-^=


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight

** Sorry this took so long. I had just finished the chapter when something happened to my laptop and I had to get it fixed... come to find out they didn't know how to put a key back on my old lappy and I had to exchange it for a new one x.x ((even though it was only a month old?)) Anyways, long story short here we are 2 weeks later with chapter 10 Yay!! Please review, we are always open to new ideas**

Chapter 10

_ Charlie's POV_

It had been a few years since Bella had changed me and I was glad I was able to be with her now. She's my little girl, if I would have left the world knowing she would be alone for eternity it would have killed me even more. Even after all this time she still had a distant look in her eyes, mostly when it came to things that reminded her of Edward. She would put on a happy face for me but I knew that she was still hurting emotionally after what he had done to her. Did I know what he did? Not exactly but if my little girl was hurt this bad over it, it must have been something pretty major.

I had been told that as a newborn I wouldn't be able to control my blood lust but I guess I got some of Bella's strengths in that area considering the smell of human blood wasn't exactly that appetizing. Maybe it could also be that helping people while I was human made me more aware of what not to do.

"Hey dad, I'm going to go out for awhile," I heard Bella say before walking out the door. I smiled as she made her way through the trees to the spot I knew she went to think near the lake. We had been staying in a small house in Alabama in the outskirts of town. Not a lot of people knew about the house so it was good for us, a lot of game was around us as well. Deer and the occasional grizzly lived in these parts.

I sat down in front of the TV and turned on the game, I somewhat liked having so much free time on my hands but it also got boring from time to time. We were just trying to lay low for a few years before going back off into the world, by then some people might have forgotten us and we could do a few human things like Bella could finish school and I could possibly take up a job. A small knock came from the door and I got up to answer it trying to think of who it could be. Who I saw wasn't who I expected to see but I was pleased nonetheless.

"Chief Swan!" Alice smiled ear to ear as she gave me a hug and I laughed at her enthusiasm before hugging her back.

"It's been awhile," I noted as I motioned her into the house. Her eyes skimmed over the house before she plopped down on the couch. She was always a good friend to Bella and I was sad to see her go when the Cullen's had moved the first time.

"I thought I would come by and visit for awhile, everyone says hi," she smiled as I sat down in the chair opposite of her.

"What about Edward?" I asked uneasily as she reverted her eyes to the floor.

"I haven't seen him in about five years honestly. After everything happened in Italy..."

"You were in Italy?" I questioned surprised to learn this new information. Had Bella been in Italy when it all happened? She just nodded her response.

"I tried to talk some sense into him but he said it was better this way, he wants Bella to live a normal human life," she explained looking me in the eye.

"Well, obviously she isn't human," I stated leaning back. What exactly had happened between those two? I wasn't exactly happy with Edward and I would give him a piece of my mind if I ever laid eyes on him again.

"He doesn't know that she was changed, he has been away from the family since everything has happened. It's all falling apart Charlie. It's as if she was what held us together but now everyone is off doing there own thing because they are truly afraid of what will come into the open when we are together. Esme and Carlise miss Bella very much as do I but I know she can't face Edward with what she believes to be true," she looked to the ground and I read between the lines.

"Are you saying that what Bella believes is a lie?" I questioned as she nodded once more and that's when we heard the growling coming from the lake, "Bella!"

I jumped out of my chair and ran as fast as I could pushing Bella behind me as I glare at the two male vampires standing in front of us, obviously they weren't vegetarians.

"Why have you come here?" I growled as the two looked to me. They didn't answer me but the look on their faces told me everything I needed to know, they wanted Bella. Alice moved beside Bella and touched her arm causing Bella to give her a small smile as they watched the scene unfold before them.

"No need to be so uptight old man, just wanted to show the young one a good time," the red head smirked as I looked both of them in the eyes. I felt something then, a power manifesting in my mind as I looked at the two. Their faces instantly fell grave as if suddenly put into a trance just by looking at me.

"You will leave my daughter alone and not come back to this place, say it with me," I stated and they repeated my words before I told them to get lost. They scampered backwards tripping over their own feel, which would have been quite comical if it were any other situation, before vanishing out of sight.

"Bella, are you alright?" Alice questioned as Bella turned towards the small pixie. She didn't bother to respond as she threw her arms around her neck and gave a small laugh. I knew Bella had been upset with Alice for awhile but she had told me she had forgiven her and she understood.

"Did you know this was going to happen to me?" Bella questioned as she finally pulled away.

"I didn't know it was going to happen, I saw you as one of us and I couldn't understand why but Jasper ran into Peter not too long ago and he apologized for what he did to you. After that I've been trying to track you down ever since but you never have a set decision so I never knew where to find you until I saw those two guys hunting you down. They have been falling you for about a week but it's okay now, your dad took care of it," Alice smiled to me before we all started to head back to the house.

We all settled in on the couch when Alice looked to me and grinned.

"You have a power! That was so cool," she squealed and I gave her a look that said I thought she was crazy.

"What she means is, you used something on those guys to make them go running with their tails between their legs," Bella said as I nodded my head.

"Carlise will be interested in this one, we could use it in the future if we have any problems," Alice mussed to herself.

"Problems?" I questioned her and Bella opened her mouth to explain this time. She explained about theVolturi and how they keep the peace if something should happen.

Once everything was explained and we were done making small talk Alice insisted on taking Bella out for awhile. It took some convincing but she eventually gave in when I refused to let her back in the house.

It had been about a week since Alice visited us and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. I was sitting on the couch watching the game on the flat screen and I assumed Bella had her nose stuck in a book as usual. I heard some people talking from about a mile or so away and heard Bella come running down the stairs.

"We have company," she stated turning towards the door. I followed her lead as she went to wait on the porch for whoever was coming.

Read Enjoy Review


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight! We don't really own much of anything really x.x_

_**Hey guys! We're back with another chapter, hope you're enjoying it so far. Feel free to input story ideas if you would like and review! We love them, you love them, they make us happy!! Hehe...**_

_Chapter 11_

_Charlie Pov_

"Well that was interesting." I said to Bella in the few seconds we had before the others got into the car with us. When someone had knocked on the door a couple of days ago and we realized it was the Volturi I hadn't expected to be leaving in one piece.

"I guess we should be glad we got out in one piece?" Bella replied with a small smile as Jane and Demetri climbed into the front seat.

We stayed silent as the scenery flew by the windows. They were driving us back to the airport then from there we were going back to Alabama. From there we would decide where to go from there. I couldn't help but smile as I thought back to some of my conversations with Aro. He had wanted me to stay and join the guard but I hadn't agreed with many of their practices.

"You all prey on people when you could just as easily feed on animals. I can't agree to that." I had said when we were staring out a window after Jane and Bella had went to get her 'souvenirs' packed before we left. Jane was almost as bad about shopping as Alice, Bella had informed me.

"We could always have a Vegetarian Unit." Aro laughed at his little joke. He quieted quickly and turned to look at me. "When you were human would you have been able to thrive on tofu?"

I couldn't help the look of disgust that crossed my face and Aro once again laughed. "I understand your point of view as I'm sure you understand mine a little bit better now." he began to pace behind me. "I know you and Bella would like a few years to be by yourself but maybe you could come back to us after a decade or two. It seems a shame for you two to be out there by yourselves."

"Not by themselves sir." I cloaked figure walked into the room and set a small satchel on the floor in front of himself then knelled before his master. This was another thing I didn't like about the Volturi. He raised his head up and I saw it was Demetri. I was surprised at first, I had been expecting Felix since he seemed so enamored with Bella. This was one instant where I was glad Aro couldn't hear Bella and most of my own thoughts were a bit blurred for him. I was afraid for Demetri. I liked him but I didn't know how well his master would take him wanted to leave and join another coven.

Then Aro shocked us both. He broke out laughing. "I had expected this from someone but not from you." He said with his laughter still in his eyes. "You do realize you'll have to change your diet to stay with them don't you?"

"I have already started sir." Demetri said, raising his eyes and looking at Aro. "I did not find the task difficult."

"If I call for you will you come back to us?" Aro eyed him and I was surprised that he hadn't squirmed.

"For the length of the task yes. But I tire of this life master."

"Very well." Aro then turned to me. "I guess I am getting that Vegetarian Unit after all."

I laughed with him but stopped when he turned serious again. "I expect you to keep him in line. He may be older but I feel you are better to lead then him."

"I think you have a bit of a misconception here." I said as I looked at Aro. "It may not seem like it but Bella is the head of this little coven. I follow where my daughter leads."

Aro looked at me curiously. "Why does she lead?"

"Because she has lead this life longer then I have. Besides, Bella has a will that is stronger then most people. Once she makes a decision she follows it through and it's almost like she forces it to happen. It's always been that way."

Aro looked at me for a moment then stared out the window beside me. Demetri still knelt on the floor. Still as a statue. After a moment Aro looked back at him and smiled. "Why are you waiting? I'm sure Charlie doesn't want you on your knees." He laughed and walked out of the room.

I had turned back to Demetri and sighed as he stayed on the floor. "Get the hell up."

Bella walked into the room as I yelled at Demetri. She grinned but quickly hid it as he stood up. I looked over at her and said, "Well Bells it looks like you have an older brother."

She smiled and walked over to us, stopping to stand beside me and look at him. "You do know that it will be hard don't you. It's not just a matter changing your eating habits. You'll be tempted everyday and it will take a while for you to be able to not attack a human."

"I know." Demetri responded. He stood and looked at her straight in her eyes. "I tire of living here. In the constant excess that we are surrounded in."

"And the worst part is, you'll have to attend High School." Bella grinned as Demetri groaned.

We had left shortly after to go to the airport. We hadn't discussed where we were going afterwards but I knew we wouldn't be in Alabama for very much longer. The ride in the car was very slow by my standards. Maybe I've just gotten used to running. Bella and I had a truck at home but we hardly ever used it. We both felt it was a bit too slow.

Finally we pulled up to the airport and Jane, who was driving, simply pulled up the the doors and parked the car. She placed some sort of sticker in her windshield and walked inside with us. I gave her a questioning look and she smiled. "Now they know it's one of ours and won't take it or ticket it."

I shook my head and followed up to the counter. Jane spoke to the girl behind the counter and she handed her our tickets. "Here. The trip will take you about thirty hours, a little more then actually, and you'll have two stops. Best we could do though."

She handed the tickets to me and I handed them to Bella. I was done with paperwork for the moment. That was the one thing I didn't enjoy as a human.

She looked at the tickets and saw that our one flight was leaving in a few minutes. "We have to hurry." We all walked down to the gates and through security. Jane even followed us up to the boarding gates. "Bella. Why don't you and Demetri go on ahead. I have a few questions for Jane."

Bella simply nodded and they walked onto the plane.

"Well, what did you want to ask?" Jane said, watching me intently.

"Not really ask. I wanted you to tell Aro that in a few decades I may be back. I just don't want Bella left alone again. It would tear her up inside. And she wouldn't thrive here. Just tell Aro that I'll think about his offer." I had started to walk away when I caught sight of someone I had never expected to see. Not anytime soon at least.

As he came into view and I could see his bronze hair and almost black eyes I felt a growl well up in my throat. Jane stepped to the side as I began to advance on him at a human pace.

"Charlie?" Edward asked, stepping back as he realized who he was looking at. "But how?"

I didn't think I just acted. I took control of his mind and began to use my power for the second time in my vampire existence. "You will turn around and walk out of here normally. You will forget why you were coming here. Leave and go to the nearest forest and hunt. You forget what else you were doing for three days."

I watched as Edward stared in shock as his body began to betray him and he turned and began to walk away.

Jane smiled as he walked and laughed at me. "I don't think that worked as well as you expected."

"No. I don't think he'll forget anything. But maybe he'll leave us alone long enough to move from our home. We were mostly packed up before coming with you so now I'll just have to decide with Bella where we're going."

We shook hands and I turned and boarded the plane but not before she slipped something in my hand.

"Aro wanted you to have this." It was a small black package. "Don't open it till your on the plane."

I walked away from her and was soon sitting next to Demetri and behind Bella. I opened the small package to see a cell phone and credit card. What is it with vampires and just giving money away? I asked myself before reading the note that came with.

Take care of Bella. She almost feels like a daughter to me now. I am so glad I got to know her a bit better then the last time she was here. The funds are to keep her safe. Aro.

READ ENJOY REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight!

**The part you have all been waiting for...dun dun dun!!! hehe ** I know it has been forever since this story has been updated. I blame it on being over loaded with 40hrs. At work a week plus 40 hrs. of school... oh I know.. .I am so full of excuses.

Chapter 12

_Edwards pov_

It had been awhile since I had been back here, I never imagined walking along this path again that led to my old house but I thought I owed my parents a visit. It was misting outside but it didn't bother me in the least bit as I made my way to the door. A mental debate took place as I decided if I should really go in or not. Surely Alice would have seen me coming and told the others. I went to open the door when it swung open and there stood Esme.

I didn't have time to think as she pulled me into a tightly motherly embrace I didn't realized I had missed until I was in her arms.

"Hey Mom," I whispered but I knew she heard me clearly as she motioned me into the house. Alice came skipping down the stairs a smile wide on her face.

"What have you been up to?" Esme questioned as we sat down in the living room. Carlisle was still at the hospital working so it was just the three of us.

"I've just been traveling for a bit," I stated and Alice glared a bit.

"Don't lie, he tried tracking! Oh Esme, you should have seen some of the visions I had of him. He was attempting to track Victoria for three years. Each time he got a lead as to where she was it was always wrong. One time he picked up her scent and went all the way to Russia when she had went to South America," of course Alice would think that was funny, I even saw Esme fighting back a grin.

"So tracking isn't exactly my thing," I muttered. My mind was overcome with Esme thoughts of me possibly staying for a week or so. I looked up to her but my forced myself to look away when I saw her wishful eyes, "you know I can't stay here for long, I will be tempted to go some place I shouldn't be," I whispered, I'm pretty sure my voice cracked a bit.

Alices mind had been one big puzzle since I had stepped foot in the house. Every now and then she would slip up and I would see a little bit of what she was trying to hide from me. Nothing too major, mostly she was imagining what she was going to do to Jasper once she saw him, some incentive to stay out of her mind but I just had to know what she was hiding from me.

"Have you been here long?" I directed my question at Alice as she just shook her head and started to ask me questions about where I had been. Never once did we bring up the Rosalie situation, last I heard they were staying at Esme island for awhile.

It was later in the day when I couldn't stand the temptation , I just had to go see her. If I could see her in person and see for myself that she was alright then I could leave knowing that I made the right choice in letting her believe in a lie.

It was night by time I finally lost the debate to myself and I currently stood outside the house that she lived in but something was different. There was no police cruiser in the driveway like there always was and I knew that Charlie would never leave this house or take another job. He loved it here. The truck wasn't in the driveway. I took a deep breath and what I smelled supirised me. They weren't here. They hadn't been here for awhile. I guess she really did move on with her life after everything had happened.

"What are you doing here?" A man questioned from behind me and a growl instantly left my throat. I knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"What do you know mutt?" I spun around to face him. I had every intent to jump on him and beat him but my logical side won as all I did was growl.

"She isn't here if that's who your looking for," Jacob states bitterly as I stared at him.  
"Good , " I said turning around to walk away. I only got a few feet before I heard him think something about going to the cemetery to visit Charlie, " what happened?" I demanded turning back to him.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned as I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Why are you going to the cemetery?" I questioned as his face grew grim.

"Charlie died of cancer a few years back and Billy wants to go see him. Today was the day he died. " he walked away after that and I was too busy thinking my own thoughts to listen in on his. I ran all the way back to the house and up to Alices room. I knew she had to see me coming but she simply chose to ignore it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I growled throwing the door open as she sat contently down on her bed.

"You didn't need to know it would have only made you change your mind and you were so dead-set on keeping your word on not seeing Bella so what was the point in calling you?" she responded as I took a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. I hated when she was right. If I would have known I would have come back and it would have killed me to be away from Bella when she needed me most.

"You still should have told me," I growled before slamming her door and walking back to my room. Music didn't do anything to help relax me at all I looked out the window at the pouring rain.

_I saw a group of vampires standing before the Volturi, they were discussing some matters that had arose I assumed, everything was muted. A vampire stepped forward and bowed before Aro and one of the vampires turned around stunned at what he had just heard._

I caught a glimpse of his face and my facial expression turned to shock as Alice ran into my room.

"How?" I questioned her jumping up, she just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. I darted out of the house and jumped in my car speeding off to the airport. I ran to the front of the line not caring that I was pissing everyone off by going to the front of the line.

"I need a ticket to Italy!" I demanded slamming my hand down on the counter. The lady gave me a petrified look before looking at the schedule. She didn't ask any questioned as I handed her my credit card and she handed me a ticket. I knew my way around here so I quickly ran to security and onto the plane that would take me to Italy.

This had to of been the longest flight I had ever been on. I was angry and shocked, I wanted answers and just sitting here I wasn't getting any. They made an announcement stating the plane would be landing soon and it only made me more anxious. The plane descended and once it was safe I ran off the plane and the burning in my throat started, I had forgot to hunt. I held my breath as I looked up and locked eyes with the person I had seen in Alice's vision.

"Charlie? But how?" the words escaped my lips and then I felt something enter my mind. I narrowed my eyes a little as my feet began to move on there own accord, I don't remember quite what happened next but I know I needed up in the forest.

"What the hell just happened," I stated to myself as I looked around. That was the weirdest experience that I had ever encountered and I never in my immortal life wanted to experience it again.

Read Enjoy Review


End file.
